She Demon
by LoyalSlytherclaw
Summary: A thief with inhuman capabilities, kicked out from her home as a teenager, Raugves,is found by Shield, who give her a chance to something good. The Avengers initiative. But will her intrigue of Loki turn into something more? ON HIATUS (if that's the term for 'not going to get updated for a while, sorry!)
1. Chapter 1

**Dunno when i'll update: work, short memory/attention span, mojo flow etc. Basically, I update, I update, I don't, sorry but you'll have to deal with it. I listened/watched the official video of Give me Love by Ed Sheeran before writing this, bless his awesomely musically talented soul.**

Raugves knew she was needed somewhere, where she would be of use, although her parents never thought so. They never regarded anything she said as credible when she was young, even though her words were wise beyond her years.

The fact they didn't appreciate her shouldn't come as a shock. They were nerdy, not that she minded that, and they did name her 'demon woman' in the language of the elves of Lord of the Rings.

She often wondered at her unusual name as a child, finally demanding to be told in her teenage years.

To her horror they renounced her from their home, leaving her to wander the streets, looking for any means she could to survive, eventually having to resort to thievery to get by, eventually piquing Shield's interest.

Usually this wouldn't be the case, but the title of demon woman seemed horribly well given from the religious yet nerdy view of her parents. Cast out, she soon learned without any prior knowledge of...inhuman capabilities.

Shadows and curses were her mistress, dark flames of purple and black intertwined her unimaginably horrible scandal. Wielded in the name of survival, it moulded her into the woman she was today, the cunning, clever and logical demon of darkness.

Raugves didn't know how Shield had found her, and though she longed for and craved the chance to learn how they had, for now she had to settle with uncomfortably eying Romanov through slightly narrowed eyes as she scanned surreptitiously for any other agents.

Drinking the hot chocolate she had bought with stolen money, she addressed the Black Widow as she leaned nonchalantly against the lamppost, assessing her escape routes as she exchanged words with the spy.

"How long have you known about me?"

"Long enough." Romanov replied smoothly, stepping closer so as to narrow the distance between them in the alleyway.

"If this is what you're coming for, i'm afraid I can't agree to your unspoken requests." The brunette replied silkily, lifting her chin in defiance. " I _will not_ be tested on."

"I'm not here for that." The red headed woman replied softly. " We know you've been hounded for tests for all of your life by any with the knowledge of what you are."

Raugves couldn't help the slight tone of curiousity in her voice as she replied, sipping her drink. "Then what are you here for?"

"The avengers initiative."

"What's that?"

"A team of heroes, of people with ability, people who do good."

The brunette choked on her drink a little, and put her hands on her knees as she supported in mirth.

"And you want me to do this?" She asked incredulously, before turning bitter. "Since when have I done good? I'm a thief, a lowly criminal with nothing to truly call her own. I'm a vile, disgusting creature, and nothing you do will change that."

"And yet you only steal when you have to."The Widow gestured to her drink. "You could've stolen that. it would've been easy. You didn't."

She stepped forward again, causing the young thief to become cagey. "We see the good in you, you're morally steadfast, strong, and able to fight."

"And what if I refuse?"

The Widow's face hardened. "It's this, or jail."

The woman sighed, nursing her drink. "You'll regret this, and I think I will too, somehow, but I have nothing left to lose." She looked up, a steely determination in her eyes.

"I'm in."

OoOoOoOoOo

One long, dreary car ride later, in which Raugves nearly fell asleep on occasion, they eventually made it to the Helicarrier, a hulking behemoth of a thing with a landing pad on top and two gargantuan engines on both sides.

Raugves was escorted to a room, in which she was told she would meet her fellow avengers, tugging on the hem of her shirt, as was her habit when she was nervous, with sweaty palms.

Timidly casting her head downwards, she entered the room accompanied by some agents and Romanov, glancing upward on occasion. One such occasion was when she heard Tony Stark's voice.

"Right, so we have anger management dude, a spy, a guy out of time, Katniss-anyone know where he is? No?-and a shy, timid girl and we're supposed to be versing what, exactly?"

Raugves sniggered.

"What?" Tony asked. "Am I missing something here?"

The brunette lifted her head. "Only my file, apparently. Didn't read those?"

"I skimmed them once or twice." He shrugged.

The woman shrugged in return. "Nothing much to read really, long story short I can control darkness and flame."

He opened his mouth to reply, lifting a finger in the air, only to get interrupted by Nick Fury, A brown-skinned man who wore a long black leather trenchcoat and bore an eyepatch.

"Yes, yes very interesting. Now if we can actually get down to business instead of gossiping like school girls Mr Stark, I have your mission."

Behind him, computer monitors revealed a picture of a man with long, black hair, pale skin and prominent cheekbones, whom Raugves thought was extremely attractive, having to fight the stupid grin that fought to dominate her lips.

Gesturing to the man, he continued. "This is Loki, the God of Mischief. He took the Tesseract from one of our bases, which he also destroyed." He paused, and gestured to the screens when a blue, glowing cube was shown next to the God of Mischief.

"We have yet to to be able to harness its energy, but this cube holds the amount of power to energize the earth. A new renewable energy source."

Fury's voice turned somber. "However it _also_ has the ability to destroy us all, and now it's in the hands of the man who compromised Barton."

"So that's where Katniss is." Tony said softly.

"Yes, Mr Stark, _that's _where he is. As I was saying, it's our job to find this psycho and bring him to justice. I'll let Agent Coulsen take it from here, I have work to do." He finished, nodding sharply at us before turning and walking down a corridor that led to who knows where.

Another man approached us, white skinned with some sort of shade of blonde for hair, looking significantly kinder than Director Fury, with a smile on his face.

"Right." He said, sounding somewhat cheerful. "We're currently sweeping every wireless camera on the planet to find Loki. Mr Stark, Banner, we find anything and you'll analyze it. Agent Romanov, you'll help with the cameras we're sweeping." She nodded. "Steve and Raugves, you'll be trained up as we only have an idea of what your abilities are for now."

He clapped. "But, first things first, we need to show you your rooms. Follow me."

As they were led to their rooms, the Widow going to some unknown place, Raugves reflected upon the information, intrigued by the god and his purposes in gaining the teseract.

It would be interesting, to say the least.


	2. Chapter 2

"Average agent time, five minutes. Your time, eight minutes."

The young woman huffed in irritation, wiping the sweat from her brow as she stood, assessing the obstacle course with a frown. She would have to do better.

"You spend too long assessing things."

The woman whirled, pinning the one who spoke to her to the wall on instinct, her hands beginning to form dark flames. As she realized who she had pinned, her eyes widened as she released him.

"Tony!"

He raised his eyebrows. " Your reaction time however, is very good."

"When your homeless, you learn very quickly." She replied with an edge to her tone.

Raugves saw something change in his eyes, but she didn't heed it, brushing past him to practice pulverizing targets with her flames and curses, a black, seeping mist draping her a little.

As Tony came over, she snapped irritably. "Yes I know my abilities are lame, ok?!"

"Yet you're still alive."

Raugves turned, facing the billionare. " That was through my own cunning."

He opened his mouth, before furrowing his brow.

"Have you ever tried doing something else?"

"I was found before I could do more than vaguely assert to myself that I could." She bit out harshly.

"Try shifting the molecules of water-"

"Tony!" She snapped.

"I'm guessing you want alone time? Not very talkative, are you?"

"No."

"Defensive!" Tony called over his shoulder in a sing-song voice, causing Raugves to grit her teeth as she continued her grueling training once more.

OoOoOoOoOoOo

Two Weeks later, in which the snappy brunette eventually started to slowly come out of her shell, she had done some experimenting, having had Tony's words of shifting molecules running in her head combined with a dangerous curiosity, she had barely made any progress, although she did feel a different sort of magic flow through her veins, which incensed her to no end.

Raugves frowned at the bowl of water, deciding instead to concentrate on the warm glowy feeling that spread in her palm when she attempted to reconfigure the water molecules into some sort of pattern.

Her palm glowed, transmitting a warm kind of light which reflected in the eyes of the avenger as she held her palm to her eyes in wonderment, wondering what hidden abilities lay untouched and dormant within her.

As she reached with a finger to touch it in her hypnotized state, a knock on the door jarred her from her place as she squeaked at the sound.

"Er, come in."

"No, you need to come out, they found Loki."

Raugves grinned as she went to the door, materializing wings of shadow as she careened down the halls, grinning at the ability to finally _do _something other than practice, her wings slowly molding into sharp, leathery things with which she would have taken flight with had she not reached the meeting room. Pouting, she went inside.

"We've found Loki." Director Fury began, appraising her as she came in. " Needless to say you do not want to stuff this up when you arrive in Germany."He turned, commanding an agent to prepare the helicopters as the Helicarrier continued its flight path.

The brunette woman pouted, her wings drooping into a comically sad and dejected appearance as her sad voice spoke up.

"No flying?"

Nick sharply appraised the woman for the second time, glancing disapprovingly at the sniggering Tony.

"No flying." He stated firmly, to which the young woman wrapped her black wings around her small frame in a pouting silence.

"I love flying." She mumbled morosely, Banner's interest piquing.

"I didn't notice those when you arrived."

Raugves sullenly rested her had on her knees, lifting a wing slightly so as to not be impolite.

"I didn't summon take a while to form you know." She replied, her eyes following the dark blue ridges against the leathery black membrane.

"Won't they snap off if you fall on your back?" He asked, gesturing to the stubby bits protruding from her shoulder blades in the singlet top Raugves wore.

The woman grimaced, rolling her shoulders a little in discomfort. "It hurts, but they won't snap unless the force is extravagantly strong."

"Like the other guy?" He asked, smiling a little, although it didn't quite meet his eyes.

She smiled softly, her eyes also not quite reflecting it. "Exactly like the other guy." She paused, her expression turning morose.

"I don't know what I would do if I couldn't fly every now and then, without restraints or rules. It would be like taking away my freedom."

She looked up, a glazed expression in her eyes as she spoke dreamily of the subject, for an instant turning into the little girl she once was, for a time, until it was crushed at an early age.

"It's indescribable, flying. The emotion, the wind flooding over you, the adrenalin, and the sheer _belonging_, the _rightness_ you feel once you know your wings will not fail you. That you can fly, boundless and free and eternal..."

She shook her head, returning to herself as she smiled at the hulk. "It's beautiful."

It wasn't quite long enough to be a chuckle, but the sound that came out of Bruce's lips was close enough, short as it was it wasn't filled with any kind of malice.

"You should've been a philosopher."

The corners of Raugves's mouth eclipsed into a grin. "And when people discover the abomination of the abilities I represent?" Her voice wasn't bitter, for once, merely interested and incredibly academically aware of the things around her.

"They won't if you don't let them." He replied simply. "It'd be easier for you than it would be for me."

"A thought that has eclipsed my mind many times, I assure you."

"Why haven't you acted on it?" He asked perplexedly.

The brunette shrugged. "It didn't feel right."

Raugves remained silent for the rest of the ride, only speaking when she had to as she stared at the sights beyond the window, arriving in Germany after what seemed like a life time to anyone who was not as deeply enveloped in thought as the young woman.

Agent Romanov was told to pilot the helicopter, while Steve, Tony and Raugves would jump out of a cloaked aircraft and apprehend the villian, in which the three now stood, waiting for an opportune time.

Or should've been anyway, Tony had down out at the first opportune moment, hiding himself from view, leaving Captain America and the brunette.

The former jumped first, intercepting a beam of blue energy that erupted from the scepter the man held, dressed in armor with a golden horned helmet upon his head.

Deciding she should help, Raugves spread her fairly large wings as the Captain stated trading blows with Loki, circling above as she waited with shrewd eyes for an opening. Noting her chance, she barreled into the side of the God of Mischief, sending them tumbling.

Standing quickly, Raugves fought with Loki, noting with irritation how he had almost exactly the same fighting style, and she wondered if he had ever been homeless. Her faltering at this thought was all the opening Loki needed, slamming her side with the blunt side of the scepter, sending her careening a her companion took her place, soon getting forced to kneel.

"Not today!" The Captain's voice sliced the air as they continued their foray.

Before long ACDC music blared through someone's speakers,the Iron Man suit soon following, pinning Loki with many guns and such.

"Make a move reindeer games." Tony said.

He surrendered, his armor melting away.

"Good move." Tony commented cheerily.

Raugves couldn't help but think the God had an alterior motive as he gave herself and banner very similar smirks as he was led down the corridor to his cell in the Helicarrier, reflecting on his sharp gaze and abilities as she lay in bed, slowly drifting to sleep.


End file.
